What's Up Doc?
by Julie Ann Pope
Summary: A Kate/Osgood ficlet in honour of Jemma Redgrave's birthday today.


**Author's Note:** This originally began life during the UK storm 'Barney' back in November 2015 (see if you can spot the reference!)

Kate relaxed back against the settee and closed her weary eyes; her legs were crossed at the knee and a glass of wine was held precariously on top of said knee by its stem. Although still dressed for work, her suit jacket lay discarded by the side of her and her feet were bare. It wasn't often she found time for social visits but tonight was a special occasion.

A large, floppy eared rabbit hopped over to the foot that was taking the weight of the other, sniffed it and promptly flopped on its side against it. The first time the fluffy white-grey bunny had done it, Kate had nearly had a heart attack, exclaiming to her companion 'Is he meant to do that?' The other woman had laughed and replied 'Only when he's comfortable.' Kate had been relieved, she'd thought he had been having a fit of some kind!

Osgood walked into the living room and spotted the fearless UNIT leader enjoying a few moments of rare peace and quiet. She had a tea towel slung over her shoulder and was drying her hands with one end. The younger woman paused for a moment, certain her guest knew that she was standing there, but took the time to unashamedly observe her anyway.

Osgood had known Kate for a good few years now but she never seemed to tire of admiring her beauty. It wasn't the superficial kind either, Kate's strength of character, her passion for her work and family and her spirit were all reflected in her face and demeanour. Osgood thought with every passing year, each additional crease around her eyes and every extra blemish on her skin, only added to her desire for this wondrous woman before her. She didn't want to contemplate what her life would have been like had they never met. But Kate fairly literally had the weight of the world on her shoulders and Osgood could see that she clearly needed a rest.

"I'm sorry, I should have thought to do this another time." Osgood had realised in hindsight that perhaps an evening straight after work had been a bad idea to begin with. Kate turned her head to face the younger woman, opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow up at her with a crooked smile.

"I think that rather defeats the object, don't you say? Besides, when is there ever going to be a 'better' time?" There wasn't any heat to her words, it was said with practical knowledge of their day job.

"If you're sure?" Osgood hoped so, she'd put a bit of thought into this evening. Kate nodded and grinned in response.

"I've been waiting all day for my birthday present, surely you're not going to deny me now?" Kate had a very dry sense of humour and even some experienced UNIT officers couldn't distinguish between a flat out rebuttal or a caustic quip. Osgood couldn't understand the problem, especially when the older woman was poking her tongue out at her like that!

"Of course not, but you might have to be patient for just a little while longer." Kate could smell dinner cooking in the oven but she chose to deliberately misinterpret what Osgood had meant. She then stretched forward, placed her glass on the coffee table beside her and pulled on Osgood's arm, tugging her down onto the settee and into her lap.

"Kate!" Osgood shrieked in surprise. "Mind Barney!" Kate belatedly looked on the floor for Osgood's pet rabbit and saw that he'd scampered off just in the nick of time.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Kate wasn't really that sorry though and felt the welcome weight of her girlfriend sitting in her lap. Osgood shifted slightly in their embrace so that she was staring down at Kate's face with a very expectant look. Osgood braced herself against the back of the settee with her arms and leaned forward to press a firm kiss to Kate's lips. Kate immediately responded and their mouths explored familiar territory. Kate's hands naturally settled on Osgood's hips and the younger woman ended up straddled over her on the settee. It was very difficult to resist their movements becoming more physical but the kitchen timer beeped loudly and interrupted them before they could go too far. Osgood allowed her body to fall gently atop of Kate's as she deflated slightly.

"Saved by the bell." The younger woman panted out and scrambled off Kate and the settee to sort out their dinner. Kate was left dishevelled, panting and aching for more and was minded to tell Osgood to forget about dinner and go straight to dessert! She then heard a clatter of crockery and cutlery being set out and the oven door opening and closing. When she'd first arrived Osgood had told her in no uncertain terms was she to go into the kitchen so she had no idea what awaited her in the next room.

"Right, I think we're ready." Osgood had reappeared about ten minutes later and addressed her guest. Kate stood up with some assistance from Osgood and she was taken by the hand and led into the kitchen. Osgood had set out the table with candles and proper place mats and she pulled out a chair for Kate to sat on. The birthday girl could already see a tagine in the middle of the table and she was excited to see that Osgood really had made an effort and cooked a Moroccan feast for them both. Osgood busily set out the various dishes as Kate took in the amazing aromas.

"You've gone to a lot of trouble this evening." Kate remarked as she waited patiently to begin. She may skip meals during the day due to lack of time but Kate was actually a real foodie and enjoyed cuisines of all kinds. Osgood had picked up on that very early on in their relationship and exploited it when she could. To sit down properly at a meal like this together was a real treat.

"Actually, I've really enjoyed cooking it. I just hope it tastes as good as it looks?" There was amusement in her voice but Kate knew her well enough to pick up on the lack of confidence behind it. Cooking was one of Osgood's strengths and Kate was in no doubt the meal would be delicious. Although, she wasn't quite sure birthday cake was a traditional Moroccan dessert.

Kate had spied the carrot cake in the corner of the kitchen when she had entered. It appeared to be smothered in a sweet cream cheese frosting and decorated with icing embellishments. However, it was left alone until their dinner had gone down and they were snuggled up on the settee together. Osgood sat up at one end and held onto the plate while Kate took great pleasure in devouring forkfuls of the moist and rich cake as slowly as she could. Every other forkful was lifted carefully to Osgood's lips and she returned the flirtatious teasing before eating some herself. Once the cake had been scoffed and their bellies full, both women were loathe to move from their comfortable positions and sat mindlessly watching whatever happened to be on the television.

Less than fifteen minutes later, Osgood heard a gentle snoring coming from beside her and twisted herself round to glance down at her girlfriend. Kate's eyes were closed tightly, a hint of a satisfied smile on her lips and her face devoid of all the stresses of the day. The younger woman held onto her a little tighter and pressed a loving kiss to the top of her head. She still hadn't given Kate her actual birthday present, but she knew it could wait until the morning when her lover was in a much more alert state to appreciate it.

"Happy birthday sweetheart."


End file.
